Niamh's Past
by jparr26
Summary: Niamh's boyfriend broke up with her. Her life is changing when she gets a new job and runs into him again after 9 months. See what happens over time.


**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Randy, but I do own Niamh and Alison**

Niamh's Past

The suitcase was in the hallway, the last few bits were being collected before leaving. Niamh looked over in sadness at the moments that they had shared, before he picked up the suitcase and left her to the now empty house.

That had been nine months ago and Niamh had moved on, or so she thought. Things were changing; home, job and life, Niamh had landed a job in the WWE and Monday Night RAW was her first day, Niamh made her way down the maze of corridors and ended up outside the office on Interim General Manager, Vickie Guerrero.

Niamh raised her hand and knocked on the door, when she heard the words 'come in', she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"Ah, Miss Dempsey, nice to meet you, we are going to let you shadow one of the backstage staff for tonight, but you will be at the taping of Smack down tomorrow night."

Vickie informed Niamh.

"If you want to find Alison, she will be able to guide you through tonight, she will be in catering."

Vickie then went on to say, Niamh who had not said a word left the office quietly. She found catering and Alison without no problems and off they went to work."

"We have to drop these in at 'The Legacy's' locker room then we will be behind the curtain for the rest of the night."

Alison briefed Niamh, whilst collecting the water cookers and walked to 'Legacy's' locker room, Alison knocked on the door and heard movement, in the split second that they weren't concentrating, Randy appeared at door and let Alison and Niamh in.

"Who is your friend?"

Randy asked as he looked at Niamh.

"Niamh has just started, so don't go upsetting her."

Alison warned Randy.

"Chill, girly, I'm just asking."

Randy spoke defending himself.

While Alison and Randy were stating their opinions to each other, Niamh had struck up a conversation.

"I didn't know that you worked for the WWE"

Niamh said as she made polite conversation.

"I have been here for 5 months, is this your first night?"

He replied before turning it in to a question for Niamh.

"Yeah it is, I am at the Smack down taping tomorrow night."

Niamh answered before the conversation became awkward, but it didn't last long as Alison had them both moving in less than five minutes.

Once they had got out the locker room, Alison turned to Niamh and asked:

"What was that all about?"

"Somebody from my past didn't think I would be seeing him again."

Niamh said as tears threatened to fall.

Alison hugged Niamh as they made their way to just behind the curtain, to "watch all the action. They handed microphones to John Cena and Chris Jericho and also gave the cue for Santino Marella, Beth Phoenix, Melina and CM Punk. They were nearly at the end of the show and 'Legacy' was the last segment of the night, Niamh handed a microphone to Randy and gave them their cue. Niamh could feel her heart break as her ex looked straight through her.

'Legacy' were out there for fifteen minutes when Shane McMahon's music came across the arena, Niamh and Alison looked bemused as they had not come across anybody senior within the company, but like everybody else all they heard was his voice, but not see him. 'Legacy' became a bit shaken and vacated the ring, when they got behind the curtain; Niamh's ex looked over at her

"We need to talk, could we meet back at the hotel?"

He asked Niamh

"I agree, we do need to talk, what room number are you in?"

Niamh asked once she had replied his question

"I am in 428."

He said and left her too her thoughts

"Wait, what time?"

Niamh asked as he walked away.

"Say about 11."

He said and walked off to the locker room to get changed.

Niamh looked at her watch and saw that it was 10, it gave her an hour to get out of her work outfit and into something classy, she got in the car that she had rented and headed to the hotel.

Niamh tossed another outfit on the bed, she could not find the right outfit and she had five minutes left until she knew that she should be stood outside his door.

Niamh had decided to wear a black tee and beige trousers and left her room with nerves as how things were going to be, she bravely knocked on the door, after a few seconds he opened the door.

"Come in."

He said, moving aside to let Niamh in.

"Thank you."

Niamh replied moving further in to his hotel room

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

He asked as he poured himself a drink.

"No thank you."

Niamh said again as she took as seat on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Niamh asked feeling anxious as he had not said a word.

"I want to talk about us."

He replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"As I recall, there is no 'us'."

Niamh stated wondering where the conversation was going.

"I was wrong to have dumped you, when I saw you tonight, I couldn't believe it, I realised I could make things right."

He said just starting what he had memorised throughout the night. Niamh, who had been quiet throughout, got up and started pacing the room.

"How can you say that, you were the one that dumped me, me. I was heartbroken, and now you are saying that you were wrong."

Niamh said as her voice got louder and louder, she turned to face the window as she could not look at him, with tears rolling down her face. He got up and walked over to her closing the gap between them.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but I would like for us to try again."

He said as she turned round to face him.

"I don't know if I can."

Niamh said through the tears that were falling.

"Please I beg you."

He said as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, Niamh could see the sincerity in his eyes, her head was saying walk away but her heart was telling her to give it another shot, Niamh took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I am willing to give it another shot, but slowly, and if you as so much put a foot wrong, then that is it, we are over."

Niamh said as a smile crept across his face, he picked Niamh up and swung her around in his arms.

"You don't know how happy you have made me."

He said as he put Niamh down. Niamh just looked at him thinking, she was bought back to reality with him asking:

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I should be getting back; I have an early flight tomorrow."

Niamh replied as she headed for the door. He looked disappointed, but didn't want to push it. When they got to the door, he asked:

"Do you want to have breakfast with me in the morning?"

"Sure, if you don't mind having breakfast at 8.30."

Niamh stated hoping that it would be okay.

"That will be fine."

He replied. Niamh turned the door handle and turned around to say goodnight, when she felt his lips on hers. Niamh felt a little shocked, but wasn't about to stop him.

"That was some goodnight kiss."

Niamh said as she stood in the hallway.

"Just something to remember."

He said as he looked at her. She moved away from the door and walked down the hallway, he was watching her until she disappeared in to her room. Both of them happy for the first time in nine months.


End file.
